


Home Is Where You Are

by kierenmonroe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Baker Dean, Homeless Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kierenmonroe/pseuds/kierenmonroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this Tumblr prompt:</p><p>" it’s my turn to open up the cafe today and you were sleeping under one of the tables when i came in and i don’t know what to say so i’m just sweeping awkwardly around you’ au "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Where You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short! I was really planning on extending this, but I haven't written in a while and this was more a practice than anything. Please send in any prompts you have!

“Excuse me, sir?  Are you alright?”

The man stirred and opened his eyes slowly, blinking up at Dean.  He glanced around before sitting up, knocking his head hard against the table.  Dean sucked in a breath in sympathy and knelt down next to him.

“Hey, easy there.  You aren’t in trouble.  I just wanted to let you know that I’m opening the store in a little while, okay?”

“Yes, of course.  I apologize.  I was studying here last night and must have dozed off.”  At Dean’s skeptical look, he grinned with forced nonchalance.  “Really.  I can head home now, though.  I have a bed there, you know.  In my room.”

His voice trailed off and he looked out the window, refusing to meet Dean’s eyes.  After a moment of consideration, Dean stood and held out his hand to help the other man up.  “How about we get you something to eat first?”

The man nodded gratefully and Dean gestured to a table.  He moved into the kitchen, putting together a quick meal of toast and eggs.  He brought it out to the man at the table, sitting in the seat across from him.

“My name is Dean,” he said, extending a hand.  

“Castiel.”  

The other man–Castiel–was shoveling the food into his mouth as if it were the first meal he’d had in days.  Which, Dean worried, may be true.  He opened his mouth to ask, but thought better of it.  They sat in strained silence for a moment before Dean cleared his throat and leaned forward on his elbows.

“So, Castiel.  What were you studying for that knocked out out like that?  Couldn’t have been very interesting.”

Castiel swallowed loudly, suddenly looking guilty again.  “First of all, I am really sorry about that.  I was studying for my history exam.  I just can’t seem to keep the dates straight in my head, which pretty much sums up my choice to become an English major.”

Dean laughed.  “Yeah, I know how you feel.  History was never my strong point, but then again neither was English.  School in general, really.”

“You aren’t a student?” Cas asked.

“Nah.  I went for a semester but I realized that my calling was here.”  He flung his arms wide, gesturing around the cafe.  “My brother was always more inclined towards school, you know?  He’s off to Stanford soon.”

Castiel couldn’t help but smile at how obviously proud Dean was.  He asked a few more questions, learning a bit about Dean, but they were cut short as a woman entered the cafe.  Dean shot her a smile and stood, heading back towards the register.  Castiel made to leave, but Dean called to him as he inched towards the door.

“Hey, Cas!  Swing by after your classes end, alright?  I wanted to talk to you some more.”

Castiel nodded, ignoring the rush he felt from the nickname Dean so easily gave him.  He shouldered the door open, biting his lip to keep the smile off his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos/comments, I love to hear what you guys have to say. And you can find me on [Tumblr](http://needydean.tumblr.com).


End file.
